You're So Lucky
by YuriChan220
Summary: Marie just needs to let out her frustrations.


**You're So Lucky**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Marie Rose**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: As you can see from this story cover, it's based off of that pic that Mikey-kun sent me. Enjoy~!**

Another day, another date gone by for two girlfriends, Honoka and Marie Rose. They walk on the sidewalk in the crowded street that afternoon, hand in hand. Honoka is in her usual school uniform while Marie is wearing her usual gothic lolita dress. It was a lovely date, honestly for the little blonde. All they did was just go to a lovely shop and share some food they ordered. After that, they decided to just take a walk together while it's still daylight. However, something is DEFINITELY bothering Marie for a long time since they first came to this date. It's just one little….no…big problem right in front of her. And those are Honoka's large breasts. Ever since Honoka hugged her, smashing her face against those giant knockers, all she can ever think about are those breasts of hers.

Honoka takes notice and turns her head to face her petite girlfriend. "Something the matter, Marie? You look a little down."

"Nothing!" the little blonde says quickly, turning her head away. "Nothing's wrong at all, Honoka!"

The pinkette raises an eyebrow. "O…kay, then why does it sound like something's wrong?" She stops and walks in front of her. "Listen, you can tell me. I can fix it."

"Well…there is one thing you can fix…"

"Which is?"

With a flick of a hand, Marie makes Honoka's breasts jiggle up and down, making the pinkette squeak and stumble a few steps away.

"Those giant knockers…" Marie answers. "Those are what you need to fix."

"M-Marie!" Honoka whimpers as she covers her chest. "Why did you do that!? We're in public, you know!?"

Marie's eyes go blank and completely ignores her girlfriend as she saunters toward her, slapping away her hands and giving another slap at her breast.

"Hyah!" the pinkette squeaks.

"Why…why do I have to see these in front of my face…?"

SLAP!

"Every…"

SLAP!

"Single…"

SLAP!

"Day…."

Honoka backs away a few more steps, now having tears form in her eyes. "Marie, stooooooop! This is really embarrassing!"

"Oh, wow…" Marie giggles emotionlessly as she saunters toward her again. "Lookie here. Basketballs. I would like to dribble them. Do you mind?"

"Eh…EHHHH!?" Honoka doesn't know what's going on anymore. First Marie is feeling distressed and now she does THIS to her? "What in the world are you doing to me, Marie!?"

"Come on, Honoka," Marie reaches out her hand as she comes closer. "Let me have those basketballs…"

"M-m-my breasts are NOT basketballs!" Honoka shuts her eyes tightly, turning away while covering her chest. "Snap out of it, will ya!?"

The little blonde ignores her. She closes gaps with her, slaps both of her hands away and uses one hand to give it a good slap, bouncing her breast up and down repeatedly, making Honoka whimper and cry at the same time, shutting her eyes tightly, unable to resist her anymore.

"Marie!" she whimpers. "Marie, pleeeease! I beg you! Stoooooop!"

"Haha…hahahaha…." the little blonde puts on a fake smile as she keeps on "dribbling". "This is so fun…making those basketballs dribble…"

Honoka shakes her head roughly. "Noooooo! How long are you going to keep this up!? People might be staring right about now!"

"You're just so lucky…" Marie says. "So lucky to have these while I don't. It's so annoying…"

"A-Annoying!? Hyaaaah!" Honoka feels another hard slap on her breast and her legs buckle together to keep herself from falling. "I didn't….I didn't ask for them to be this big! Please believe me!"

"Oh, I believe you…" Marie gives another hard slap. "Just tell me how you grow those and we'll be fine."

"Hyaahh!" Honoka backs away and covers her chest once again. "I…I don't know! This is all insane to me! Please stop!"

"Then, I'll just have to play with these basketballs for the rest of the afternoon if I have to…" Marie is just like a zombie right now. Reaching out both of her hands and walking slowly towards her, making Honoka very frightened. "Come here, Honoka. No need to be shy…"

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"


End file.
